An Affair With My Married Boss
by Kairi0020
Summary: Jenni just got hired by Tohma and after a great business meeting, one thing leads to another and They get drunk. First 5 Chapters


Information--  
Name: Jennifer Novak  
Alias: Jenni, Jen, JN  
Age: 23(Born October 13)  
Hair: Short blonde, to you shoulder  
Eyes: Blue/Purple  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 113.5 Lbs.  
Blood: Type AB  
Status: you are just hired as Tohma's assistant  
Quote:' he says he loves me...but he says the same thing to his wife.' Background/past: you'll find out...  
Tohma's information...  
Name: Tohma Seguchi  
Alias: none  
Age: 32(born November 20)  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown/green  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 121.3 Lbs  
Blood: Type B  
Status: Eiri's brother in law  
Quote: 'Not really, I'm actually having fun.'  
Background/Past: Tohma Seguchi is the keyboard player for Nittle Grasper and also Eiri's brother in law. He is married to Eiri's sister, Mika, and he cares a lot for Eiri. He is also the president of NGE. Some people may consider him evil or good, it depends on how you look at him in the story.

Chapter 1:  
It was you first day on the job, as Tohma assistant, and boy were you at a bad start already. You were running late. You were an hour late...well, an hour and 45 minute to be truthful. And now for the list of what happened this morning to make you late.  
1. Wok up five minutes off plan  
2.'Misplaced' your files you had to turn over to Tohma  
3. Lost of keys  
4. Lost of left shoe  
5. Then lost of right shoe  
6. Car stops work, so you had to run  
7. The best thing about the day, it was pouring rain God, your day was going great! As you got into the NGE building you fell over and broke your right heel.  
"Oh, fuck!" you yelled and the girl behind the desk just looked at you like you were going crazy.  
"May i help you?" she asked  
"No, I'm just having a bad day. I'm heading you to see my boss now."  
"Ok?" you walked over to the elevator, and push the 'top floor' bottom. You waited, but as you did, you broke your other heel to match. "Much better." you said, and throw the heel in the corner of the elevator. As the doors open, a man with a gun pointed it right between your eyes.  
"I told you once, now you pay." you grabbed his hand gun and took it apart in less than 10 seconds. As you walked out of the elevator, leaving K in the elevator crying.  
"Why Jenni! Why!" he cries as the door shut on him. You walked up to tohma's door and knocked.  
"Who is it?" a sweet voice came from the opposite side of the door.  
"It me, Jennifer Novak! Your assistant."  
"Oh, dear. Come in Jennifer!" you open the door, to see Tohma on the phone, probably with one of the three follow.  
-Eiri Yuki -Ryuichi Sakuma -his wife (Mika)  
He looked up at you, and then his eyes go wide.  
"Jennifer! You look like a mess!"  
"Thanks for noticing." you smiled at him  
"Honey, i got to go. Love you!" he hung up his phone. He turns his attention to you, and stood up. "What is the meaning of you looking like...like this?"  
"I was running late, car never started, run here in the rain, broke my heels, and now I'm just trying not to get fired on my first day!" you smiled stupidly at him, and all he did was grin.  
"Nice excuse." he walked over to the office's closet, pulling out at towel and throwing it at you, you started to dry your hair. You walked over, with the towel on your head, and placed the file on tohma's desk, then took off your jacket, and turned to Tohma.  
"Do you have a bathroom in here?" he pointed to a door on the right, and you grabbed a hanger, out of the closet, and hung you jacket in the bathroom, in the shower, then it hit you.  
"Hey Tohma, why did you have a shower in your office?"  
"I, sometime, don't get to work dry, and I'm freezing so i take a hot shower."  
"oh." as you walked out of the bathroom, someone burst through the door.  
"Tohma, tell her to fix it! Tell her to fix it!" you heard K crying at Tohma's feet.  
"What did she do?"  
"She took apart my gun." he cried, and held the gun, "this was my favorite out of all my guns i have."  
"God K. if you want to back together, just ask." you walked over and grabbed the piece of the gun, and you put it back together within 5 seconds.  
"How do you do that?" K asked, looking at you, in the eye.  
"I'm skill in all types of things, putting gun together and apart is just one of them."  
'I would like to see more of what this girl can do.' Tohma thought as he looked over you wet body, in wet clothing. You walk over to the files, and looked though them.  
"Don't we have a meeting to get to Tohma?"  
"Oh, yes. We should be going!" he grabbed his files, and your hand, and lead you out the door, leaving K...kissing his gun.

Chapter 2:  
"...and both Jennifer and I think will improve the company by 12." Tohma said showing the people the charts, and talking with them. It was still your first day, and you still in you first meeting with 'business' people.  
"We all agree with you Tohma. And we will do business with you." one person said "excellent!" they and talked on the way out the room. You cleaned up the table, and then Tohma placed a hand on you shoulder.  
"Let's go get a drink, shall we. It a great day to celebrate!"  
"Alright!"  
later at the bar  
"So, how long have you known K?" Tohma asked, taking a drink of his beer.  
"We met around a week after i moved here a month ago, we met in a gun shop, and we both got along."  
"Oh, K never told me how he met you. Anyways drink up." he said with a smirk and a plan behind it.  
some odd number of drinks later  
"That was a great presentation, Tohma. You had me convince for a while there, but i already know that will help NGE a lot in the future." you we now on your 4th, going on to you 5th, bottle of beer. Tohma was only on one bottle, and acting drunk, but he wasn't, but you couldn't tell. You were flat out drunk. You were now laughing...for no reason. Tohma played the bill, and he swung your arm over his shoulder, taking you out of the bar.  
"Bye bye people." you said with a stupid grin on you face. He finally got you into the car, and he drove off. He pulled into your house. (He known where you lived, it was part of his 'plan'.) He carried you bridal style into your house, and up to you bedroom. He laid you on your bed and got onto of you, and began to kiss you on the lips hard. You pulled away.  
"Tohma, what are you doing?"  
"i know i couldn't get you into bed if you were sober, so i got you drunk, and now you're a lot easier to sleep with." he whispered in your ear, and began to kiss it. You moaned as his hand went up your shirt.  
"tonight will be a night you will never forget." he said, and took off you shirt...  
next morning  
You wok up, to the sound of your alarm going off. You were trying to turn it off, but it shut itself off. You smiled and when back to sleep, but wok up fast. Your alarm never shut itself off and you didn't do it...so...so...who did? You turned, but couldn't. Something was holding your waist down. Out of the corner of you eye you see a blonde hair, but it wasn't yours, it was lighter type of blonde hair. Then a kiss was pushed on your neck, and nuzzled it.  
"Morning Jenni." a'oh-so' familiar voice said, nuzzling your neck with their nose. You jumped sky high, and fell out of your bed.  
"T-T-Tohma!? What are you doing in my bed? Then it hit you, hard. You were naked. He was naked, by what you could see, and the bed was messed up.  
"OH MY GOD! We slept together!" then the memory kicked in, and you KNOW you slept with him. He was married too.  
"oh god!" you feel back on the floor, hitting your head on it. You heard Tohma get out of bed, and hovered over you.  
"You better get dressed or we'll be late." he said smiling and walked into your bathroom.  
"What have i done?!"

Chapter 3:  
You were staring up at your ceiling, as Tohma (the boss YOU just slept with) was just getting out of the shower. He walked into the room, with pair black silk boxers on. He looked down at you with a smile and his hands on his hips.  
"I lost 22 years of purity, to you. My boss. My MARRIED boss!"  
"Hmmmm. so that's why you were so tough down there. Oh well, sorry about that."  
you sat up and turned to him.  
"YOU raped ME and take MY purity and all YOU have to say is, 'oh well, sorry about THAT!?"  
he was putting his pants on, and buckled the belt.  
"Yes, unless you want another round." he smirked  
"you're married, what the hell is your wife going to say if she finds out? She'll kill you. She'll kill me!"  
"Well, you weren't complaining last night, now were you?" he smirked, putting his shirt on.  
"I WAS DRUNK!" You yelled, you stood up only to double over in pain. "Ouch! It hurt down there now!" you fell to the floor holding you hips.  
"I didn't think i was THAT rough on you last night. Oh well, you could have the day off."  
he grabbed you hand, pulled you up, picking you up so he was carrying you bridal style.  
"Hey, put me down!" he walked into the bathroom and placed you in the bath. He took the sheet off you leaving you open to the world. You crossed you arm across you chest, then tried to cross your legs, but it hurt down there, so you couldn't. You face showed pain, and Tohma frowned.  
"I'm sorry i was rough." he said smiling at you, trying to get you to smile.  
He ran the water and waited til the tub was just right. He handed you a sponge, but you didn't take it. He placed it on the side of the tub, and grabbed you cheek, kissing your forehead.  
"I'll be back after work to check on you. If i were you i gentle rub down there. It will ease the pain. I love you." with another kiss on the forehead, he walked out of the bathroom. You grabbed the sponge and rubbed down there.  
"ass." you said and began to bathe.

with Tohma  
'I'm such an idiot. I took her purity! She's probably pissed off now, and quit. All of this because i was horny! I have a wife, but no. she won't give me with i want. We probably have sex what? Once? Twice, if lucky, a fucking year! I'm a man, i can't wait that long. But she's my wife for god sakes! I just cheated on her. Oh god, what do i do?'  
he thought as his cell phone went off. He looked at the id caller. Speak of the devil...  
"Morning honey!" he said happily.  
"Don't honey me! Where were you last night?" Mika yelled on the other end.  
"I was working late last night, on that new account i was telling you about."  
"But you left work at 7 last night."  
"Then i went to the bar to think. You know i like to drink, when i win."  
"Well, you should of called or something."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm at the office right now. I'll call you around moonlight?"  
"Already. Bye Tohma."  
"Bye bye sweetie." he hung up.  
'What I'm i to do now?' he asked himself as he pulled into the NGE parking lot.  
He walked into the front door to see Mr. K and Ryuichi.  
"Morning Ryu. K." Tohma said as he walked past them thinking of what to do.  
"Tohma?" they said and followed him.  
"What wrong Tohma?" Ryuichi asked as they make there way to the top floor, to tohma's office.  
"Hey! Where is Jenni?" k asked as he made there way to tohma's door. Tohma opened and turned to them.  
"She sick today. A case of hip pains." and with that he shut the door on them.  
"Hips...pains?" they looked at one another, then the door.

Chapter 4:  
You were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what to do now. Just as nothing came to mind, your phone went off. You reached over and grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me!"  
"Oh, hey sis. What's up?"  
"Nothing, wondering if you like to come down to the club for old times. We could use old JN around here."  
you thought it over.  
"Alright, i need a break for around here, to much drama."  
"Yes, be here soon! Love ya sis!"  
"As to you, Sammy."  
you got up and into you closet to pull out an old box. You get dressed in you old outfit.  
You walked out you door and down hundred streets til you got there. The old bar.  
The memories came back of went you worked there right out go high school with your old sister Sammy. It was fun, it's not a stripper place, all the girl at the bar did was dance of the bar counter and sing.  
You walked in thought the floor door and it was loud. You ran to the back and hugged everyone.  
"Hey, finally made it JN!"  
"Ya, so what now."  
"Get started on the bar, and your sing coming up."  
you started to serve everyone that came you way, til...  
"Well, well, well. I thought i gave you the day off."  
you turned to see Tohma and some black hair kid.  
"Tohma! What are you doing here?"  
"I needed a drink and tutus showed me this place, not the far from work."  
"JN! IT'S YOUR SONG!" you sister yelled and everyone in the bar yelled too.  
"Your song?" Tohma questioned.  
"Long story." you and your other friends get on the bar and started to dance.  
You looked at Tohma a few times to see his friend was yelled at shouting like all the other drunken idiots.  
As the song end, your formal boss got a mic and shout.  
"AREN'T YOU GLAD JN CAME FOR A VISIT." the whole place cheered and the day continued on.  
It was late at night be the time the place closed and you made over 500.  
"Oh, how i miss this place, but i like my job...kind of. I think i might quit."  
"Already, no way!"  
"Ya way. Well, see you all again someday."  
"LATERZ JN!"  
as you walked out of the bar, someone was out there, waiting for someone.  
"So...you used to be a bar dancer." the people turned around the see it was Tohma.  
"And so what. I like it, and it's not like it slept with anyone, as you would know."  
"Do you need a ride home?"

Chapter 5:  
"No"  
"but, it's pretty late out and a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking the street."  
you stared at Tohma for a minute, then gave in and got into his car. Tatusha was pass out cold in the backseat.  
As soon as you got to your house, Tohma walked you inside, leaving Tatusha outside, in the car.  
"May i trouble you for a glass of water? The beers are starting to get to my head." he asked, smiling innocently.  
You shrugged and walked in, with Tohma followed behind you. He walks into a kitchen, got a glass, and went over to the sink to get water. As the glass was halfway full, someone got behind you, pushing you lower half up against the sink. They wrapped their arms around you waist and laid their head on your shoulder. You turned your head to see it was Tohma(go figure). You stood there, watching him as he was watching you. The water started to over full the glass, but you didn't notice. Tohma's hand started to move in circles around you stomach. Tohma moved his head so that now his nose was against your neck. He slow ran it up and down the side of you neck, sending a shiver down you shine that he feel, and smirked.  
Tohma reached over and turned the water off, and grabbed the glass of water from your hand. He set it down on the counter next to you, and turned you around so you were facing him. His face was very closer to you, and you blushed. You couldn't look away from him. Next thing you know, you and he were on the floor, and a full hardcore make-out.  
You opened your eyes, only to have the dmn sun shine in your eyes.  
"stupid Sun." you said, rolling over on the floor. You looked around to see that you were on the floor, of your bedroom floor, with a blanket wrapped around your body.  
Tohma was asleep, with a smile, right next to you. You groaned in guilt. Two times in the past 48 hours you slept with him.  
HELLO! HE'S MARRIED!!  
You heard Tohma groan, and roll over, wrapping his arms around your waist. He nuzzled his face into your neck, kissing it here and there.  
"Morning love." he said hugging you closely behind. You ignored him, and tried to pull away.  
"I hate you." you said, and Tohma chuckled.  
"I love you too."  
you turned around, and glared at him.  
"You're married you sshle. you're now cheating on your wife, and i now feel like a whore for sleep WITH A MARRIED GUY!!" you shouted at him. all he did was smile and run his hand throw you messed up hair.  
"oh, you're not a whore, I'm just horny. i love you from the day i first hire you. you were the only person i interviewed that i looked at first sight. i know i just had to have you. i don't know why, but I'm in love with you more then my wife." he said the whole thing smiling down that you. "plus, i get more and better sex out of you and i even got out of my wife."  
Oh, if you didn't feel like a whore before, you felt like one now. You turned away from him and laid there on the floor.


End file.
